Servine
|} Servine (Japanese: ジャノビー Janovy) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 17 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Servine is a slim bipedal Pokémon that is primarily green with a cream underside, and narrow red eyes. It has a yellow V-shaped structure that starts at the chest and extends behind the shoulders. Servine has short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of its head. Three palmate leaves grow along its back and tail. These leaves are capable of performing photosynthesis, but only while they are clean. Servine will go to great lengths to stay dirt-free for this reason. This swift Pokémon hides in thick foliage or shadows to avoid attacks before retaliating. In the anime Major appearances Trip's Servine Trip's Snivy was revealed to have evolved into a Servine in A Rival Battle for Club Champ! where it was used in his battle against , and again in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!. It had evolved before Jostling for the Junior Cup!. Other Servine, along with a , made its anime debut in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, where it belonged to one of the s at the Battle Club. It battled the powerful Dewott and lost easily. Minor appearances A Trainer's Servine made a brief appearance in A Rival Battle for Club Champ! on a computer screen in the Luxuria Town Battle Club. A Servine made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. Pokédex entries . Servine its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, owns a Servine. This Servine, formerly belonging to N, was sent over to her side after Gigi decides to leave White. She eventually evolves into a Serperior. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Servine is Monta's starter Pokémon that he first obtained it as a Snivy in the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga, a "walkthrough comic" based on the Black and White games. It later evolved into a Serperior. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope, Forest: World Axle - B1F, Trailhead Field}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Greenleaf}} |area=Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 3}} |area=Currently unavailable}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sunlit Forest (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- moves that she has mastered. She made her apprentice. }} |- when its Speed is 56 or higher Evolves into when its Speed is 104 or higher | |link='Motonari', , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=496 |name2=Servine |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=497 |name3=Serperior |type1-3=Grass }} Sprites Trivia * Servine was first seen on an animator's reference sheet for the , along with , , and . ** Servine's English name, as well as 's, was officially confirmed through the in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!. Origin Servine may be based on a variety of green species with a pointed snout, including , , and . Servine's color scheme is similar to its species' possible namesake, the . The Pokémon's combination of snake- and lizard-like features is also similar to that of the , a serpentine lizard with small, stubby legs. The shape of its head, body, and crest may be based on the or flowers. Ken Sugimori has said that Snivy, Servine, and Serperior are based on French royalty, specifically mentioning the anime as inspiration. Servine's physical features resemble the motifs popularized during the . Name origin Servine is a combination of serpent and vine. Servant or a form of the word serve may also be involved. Janovy may be a combination of 蛇 ja ( ) and or . In other languages and canopy or ivy |de=Efoserp|demeaning=From and the suborder |fr=Lianaja|frmeaning=From and |es=Servine|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Servine|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=샤비 Syabi|komeaning=Possibly from the English word sharp (샤프), , or a corruption of , and a corruption of the English word vine (바인). |zh_cmn=青藤蛇 Qīngténgshé|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Green vine snake". May also be from . |ru=Сервайн Servayn|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Trip's Servine *N/White's Servine *Monta's Servine External links |} de:Efoserp fr:Lianaja it:Servine ja:ジャノビー pl:Servine zh:青藤蛇